


Cut It Off

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [65]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid Fic, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words haircut, concentration and awful.





	Cut It Off

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/174570673014/the-sterekdrabbles-words-for-today-were-haircut)

Talia’s heart broke as she led Stiles to Derek’s room, then leaned against the wall outside of it. No child should lose a parent this young, and she felt awful that she couldn’t help more.

“Please, Derek,” she heard Stiles say. “She gave me my last haircut. I can’t look at it, please.” 

Talia peeked into the room when she heard the buzzing, and her eyes teared up as she saw Derek cutting off Stiles’ hair with so much concentration on his face.

The phone rang, but before she could move to answer it Cora shouted out, “Derek, it’s Kate!”


End file.
